The invention addresses the need for a headband with built in accelerometer and transducer aimed to warn parents on the sidelines watching their children playing on the field and wanting to know if an apparently innocent head impact raises the level of concern relating to concussion.
It is difficult to detect a mild concussion, which can become serious as time goes by. Children, young athletes and sportsmen may not notice small impacts or ignore them for wanting to keep playing. Yet it would be to their advantage to know the details of such accident. Coaches or parents may interfere accordingly or just monitor impacts for short and long term health management.
Science proved the straightforward relationship between the level of concussion and the level of impact on the head. Also that a mild or moderate concussion or head injury may have serious mental or health consequences, which may surface only years from the accident (headaches, blurry vision, tinnitus, seizure). 70-75 g (boxer hit) impacts cause such trauma invariably. However 1-10 g impacts, if causes brain rotation, can also be critical. For instance, angular accelerations of 4600, 5900 and 7900 rad/s{circumflex over ( )}2 increase the risk of concussion by 25, 50 and 80% respectively. Higher than 20,000 rad/s{circumflex over ( )}2 has not been measured even in boxing.
Modern technology shrunk the size and cost of battery operated accelerometer-transducer-transmitter packages. That makes it possible to build such device in the pouch of wearables like headband, wristbands and belts.
It is desirable that such a device warns the user by sound and light to stop playing and check for latent injury. Also, that coach and parent can receive real time signals of the incident as it is happening, so they can interfere if necessary or let it go and check on it later.
Such a device is a great service to players, parents and coaches by boosting confidence level of playing field games.
It is therefore the object of the invention is to provide for such a device. Also to manage its data custodian through encrypted app and to use circular memory buffering for not to miss an event of interest. The app must prevent unauthorized data erasure of moderate threshold events. For instance, cloud stored acceleration time history erasure of serious events may be allowed by court order only.